1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of insecticides by injection into an affected situs and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to method and apparatus for injection of metered amounts of dust insecticide, pesticide or blatticide into an infected area that is normally enclosed by wallboard, paneling or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of applying insecticides within building structures have been the well-known practices of spraying or dusting the insecticide material within all accessible areas of the interior of the building and, in some cases, holes are drilled to allow further access to the closed spaces such as inter-stud and other interior void spaces that are closed over by wall covering, ceiling materials and the like. It has been known in the prior art to include an insecticide-type material in certain types of foam plastic information that is then deposited within building void spaces. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,437, to McDonald, teaches a hose-type injection for placing insulation through a wallboard, sheetrock or such, and in this case the insulation itself is a urea-formaldehyde foam that also has the property of being a repellent for certain types of parasite. In this method, a hole must be formed in the wall or ceiling panel for insertion of a suitable spray nozzle.
There are still other prior patent teachings that relate more specifically to pesticidal practice relative to building void space treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,181 in the name of Sidwell describes the use of a wallboard that has been previously impregnated with a vermin repellent. This teaching relates to initial formation of wallboard along with selected additive components which react over a period of time to form a vermin-proofing-organic material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,837 in the name of Slayter teaches another form of spray-applied insulation wherein a fungicide is added. The insulation is a ground corncob filler that is applied in building void space disposition through a nozzle introduced by means of an access hole into a dead air compartment. It would appear that the fungicide is applied for the purpose of protecting the organic corncob filler for long duration usage as opposed to any form of pesticidal protection of the building structure itself.